Ranks of the Imperial Legions
(Current ranks are being re-designed so some items here are subject to change) Legate Legates typically Command one or more legions and are usually the highest ranked officer in a legion unless there is a more senior legate or another takes command by Imperial Decree. They are appointed to the position by a majority vote amongst lower officers. A Legates Concerns are chiefly strategic they lead planetary campaigns and make high level decisions. They only directly lead troops in a pitched battle involving the entire legion. Praetor Praetors serve both as Legion Commanders and political liaisons to the throne. Praetors usually take an advisory role to the Legate, but are not prohibited from commanding their own legions if circumstance calls for them to lead. Of the two leading ranks of a legion, Praetor is the more prestigious position.Unlike other ranks in the legion Praetor are appointed solely through political methods and is not a position attainable by non-noble members of Aquila Prefect Usually the last rank before the position of Legate, Prefects serve as commanders of multiple units of Cohorts and generally have the most tasks to perform in order ensure the efficiency of the legion. Uniquely Prefects act as the final say on matters of discipline within the legion and generally serve as judge, jury and more often than not executioner. Prefects are the highest level of local operational command and the ones chiefly responsible for directing troop movements on a battlefield. Tribune Tribunes lead cohorts, 4-6 centuries in battle, and are the first officer that may be appointed by decree rather than promotion. Tribunes are also the first officer that is not directly needed on a frontline. Tribunes are silent heroes of the legion, their position does not give them the same respect as the office above or below but is no less important than either. Tribunes are given the most difficult operational tasks and frequently are instructed to form Limitanei legions, a thankless task as those legions will disband quickly, rarely encounter combat and have no standing tradition or heraldry. Tribunes therefore may have to sacrifice the opportunity of swift promotion in order to defend the Empire. Centurion Centurions are the highest rank officer on expected to be on the frontline, living very much by the motto “lead from the front”. Centurions are chosen amongst the Decanus and chosen by their peers they lead Centuries of Troops consisting of up to 10 squad of Legionaries or a single squad of Lorica Pilots. Whereas other soldiers are relieved throughout the battle centurions continue to fight until the battle is over or until they are dead. As such they are considered the amongst the most formidable soldiers in a legion. Triarii Off all the soldiers in the legion none are so respected as Triarii, the expert pilots of the Lorica Armored Battle Suits. These Pilots are chosen from only the most skilled applicants and given rigorous training in order to pilot these complicated machines. It is said that in battle one Triarii is worth a Century of legionaries. Though the statement may be exaggerated the role of the triarii is vital, they act as elite shock troops moving quickly and striking hard, most battles of the legion are won on the back of a successful charge by the Triarii. Decanus A Decanus typically commands 8 soldiers, though this number depends on the particular legion. A decanus is an elected officer chosen by the other soldiers in the squad to lead them. As such a Decanus is more often than not charismatic, bold and intelligent. Legionary A position as a legionary is a dangerous one, they are not as well armored or equipt as the Triarii, nor are they given any special equipment or abilities that soldiers from other house might have. What they are given is fair more important however; Training, Discipline, Leadership and a goal. A legionary from any background within Aquila can advance through the ranks and upon reaching the end of their 25 years of service may be awarded with a noble title. The Quaestionarius Internal Investigators found more here. Additional RP Designations Prefix The prefix denotes what cohort you are apart of. Main Rank This tells you who you command and who you report to, different Cohorts have different ranking systems. Suffix This is to denote what job you fulfill in a squad if you specialise in a particular job within your squad. ' '(Prefix) (Rank) (Suffix) (House) (Family) (Given)(Legion) Example: Orbitalis Legionnaire Medicus Aquila Gun Galic of Legion CCLX * they do not nominaly work with other cohort types but if they were too, they would use their prefix as their suffix as well ' ' If your Suffix comes from the same cohort or roll as the prefix, then it is not added to your name. Your rank does not need to tell people your roll is twice A single member may have more than one suffix if they fulfill more than one roll in their team ' ' RP, Roles to note Psi You would have contact with at least one member of House serpens, either a player or a npc in relation to your training. your character is also required to have MES abilities related to your role in your team or go through training with that house to gain this role. Navigator or Pilots You would have contact with at least one member of Vela serpens, either a player or a npc in relation to your training or go through training with that house to gain this role. Idol You would have contact with at least one member of Lyra serpens, either a player or a npc in relation to your training or go through training with that house to gain this role. Noble and Athleat You maybe choose not to join the military and instead play as just your nobility or a Noble Athleat. This would mean you have no military rank, but you could still hold power Category:Lore Category:Names and Titles